The Morning After
by PandaPjays
Summary: Rei wakes up with a killer headache and someone new. JohnnyRei


More of my current obsession. JohnnyRei is the ultimate sex on a stick.

I wish for you all to remember that because it is important to my future sanity /nods sagely/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I wish I did, But I don't

**Warnings:** The pure pure love of JohnnyRei. If you faint from the awesomeness of the lovedon't say I didn't warn you... oh... and a lot ofswearing

* * *

"Fuck off."

Johnny blinked as the words filtered through the telephone. "That's not a great way to answer the phone," He admonished the person on the other end.

"Fuck off, Johnny."

Johnny sighed. "Whatever, Kai," He said. "I was just calling to tell you that Rei was over at my pl-"

He was cut off by the sound of the dial tone.

Johnny nodded and put down the phone. "Right then," He said softly to himself. He should really have expected that response. Not only was it _Kai_ but _also_ it was about 5 in the morning.

_An ungodly hour on any day_, Johnny thought grimly as he yawned. He had only woken at this time because of habit. He blamed Robert for that. For about a year the German had been giving him a wake up call every day, trying to enforce good habits or something equally ludicrous.

Johnny had a feeling today would be one of the few times that the German would prefer to sleep through to midday. Tyson's birthday would do that to a person.

Johnny felt himself begin to nod off standing up. He jerked himself upright and began to mechanically move back toward his bedroom. At least he knew that no one would be getting worried about his bed mate's whereabouts.

_------_

Rei groaned lowly as he felt thought begin to creep into his head. It wasn't the most sophisticated of thoughts. Along the lines of _'Owwwie'_ mostly. There was the occasional '_Mm soft bed'_ that appeared but mainly it was about the splitting headache that he had.

Rei felt a movement beside him and opened up his eyes in shock. "Who?" He tried to say but ended up only making a strangled noise because his throat was so dry. He looked at the figure next to him in confusion. "Johnny?" He asked, recognising the red hair. _What the hell happened last night?_ He wondered, though he was getting an idea.

The Scotsman stirred and grumbled as he was pulled from a dream. "Wha?" He grunted. He then blinked as he realised who was talking to him. "Oh- Hi, Rei."

Rei blinked and looked around at the room he was in, still trying to figure out what had happened the night before. His initial headache had faded to a barely manageable level. _I'm never drinking again_. He vowed silently.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, sitting up slowly, the blankets that had been covering his body falling and pooling in his lap.

"I can't remember what happened last night," Rei said, still looking around the room as if it held answers for him, he sat up and blushed as his movement brought random hastily pulled off clothes into view.

"You don't remember _that_?" Johnny asked in disbelief. "Jesus, you must have really been out of it."

"So you took me home?" Rei half shouted, looking over at Johnny angrily. "And then we-" He trailed off and blushed furiously, not wanting to voice the thoughts that were running through his mind.

Johnny held up his hands. "Hey, you were the one who suggested we come back here after I refused to do it in the bathroom of that club." He said defensively. "I didn't know that you were so drunk."

Rei blinked, digesting the information and rejecting it. "I'd never do something like that!" He protested. When he couldn't find any other argument to add to that irrefutable one he shot a look at Johnny that was as scathing as a naked man with bed hair can manage.

Needless to say, Johnny let out a bark of laughter. He pointed across the room at the shirt he had been wearing the night before. At least, that night it hadn't been ripped in two. "Trust me, Kitty, you _would_ do something like that."

Rei's eyes widened as he saw the piece of clothing. "Does that mean-?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He looked around the room once more, trying not to look directly at Johnny. "I need a shower," He said hollowly.

Johnny frowned, confused at the change of attitude. He mutely pointed to the ensuite that connected to the room. "Guest towels are under the sink," He said quietly.

Rei nodded mutely and swung his legs off the bed and on to the floor; ignoring his nudity he gathered all of his clothes from their various places around the room. Without turning towards Johnny he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Johnny heard the distinct thump that could only have been Rei falling against the door. He looked down at his hands guiltily. _Did I do that?_ He wondered, looking at the door. He hadn't been thinking about how their night together would affect Rei before he had fallen asleep wrapped in the neko-jin's arms.

Johnny sighed and stretched. He'd have to find some way to make Rei happier. But first there was the issue of clothes to deal with.

_------_

Rei sighed as he pushed himself off the door and made his way to the large shower. He turned on the water and stepped into the stream, hissing as cold water made contact with his body. He stayed perfectly still as he waited for the water to warm up, only wetting the rest of his body when he deemed that the water wasn't going to give him frostbite.

Rei leant against the wall of the shower and let the water run down his back, enjoying the small comfort that it gave him.

_What did I do last night?_ He wondered, looking at the door that led to Johnny's bedroom. He lifted his head up and brought it back down against the wall hard, hoping that the pain that exploded in his head would bring back some sort of memory.

It didn't.

Rei leant back against the back wall of the shower and slid down it slowly, feeling the water hit his front. He slid down until he was on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and curling into a ball. _Shiiiit_.

_------_

Johnny sighed as he finished buttoning up his shirt and stretched. Rei had been in the shower for an age. If the Scotsman didn't know any better he would have thought that the neko-jin had drowned. _I thought cats weren't meant to like water_ He thought as he walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Johnny smirked as he remembered Oliver trying in vain to teach him to cook. In the end he had given Johnny up for a lost cause. The Frenchman had taught him one useful thing though. _Pancakes,_ Johnny thought as he began to gather the ingredients.

_------_

Rei finally turned off the shower, feeling washed out. He opened the door, faintly amused to see the cloud of steam that preceded his emergence. He groped around in the cupboard under the sink until he found the fluffy softness that could only be a towel. He wrapped it around himself, enjoying the soft and _expensive_ feel of it.

He opened his eyes and contemplated his blurry outline in the fogged up mirror. As comfortable as he was now he'd have to leave the bathroom and face Johnny again. That he wasn't looking forward to.

Rei combed his fingers through his soaking hair, depressed again. He began to step back into his clothes from the night before, preparing himself to go and talk to Johnny again. He finished dressing himself and searched for something to tie his still damp hair in. He felt the clothes on his back begin to get damp. _I hate having long hair_ he decided. Then again, he decided that about once a day before something happened to make him love it again.

The day that his hair really became an inconvenience to him would be the day he would chop it off. Until then, he just had to deal with it.

Rei found a long piece of cloth in one of the draws and quickly tied his hair into a long, messy ponytail. He then opened the bathroom door, once again smirking at the vaguely Jesus feeling he had stepping out of the fluorescent light filled, steamy bathroom into an ordinary room.

_Small things amuse small minds,_ he thought ironically as he looked around the room for Johnny. He was glad that none of his clothes had been damaged in his… encounter with Johnny the night before.

Speaking of, he quickly walked over to the shirt Johnny had pointed out to him and picked it up, shaking it out so he could see that it really was almost ripped in half.

_Shiiit,_ He thought, blushing, half proud and half ashamed.

He put down the shirt quickly and, giving the room one last look, went through the door of Johnny's room into the hallway. He couldn't stop himself from grinning when he smelt the familiar smell of burnt food. _I could swear Kai was here_. It had always amused him when the Russian tried to cook. The normally stoic teen often ended up storming out of the kitchen, muttering random threats against the oven in Russian at the end of his cooking/burning sessions.

He found Johnny in the kitchen, glaring at the saucepan with what looked to be the remains of a pancake in it. "I'm sure that this fucking thing waits until Ollie's not here." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because I can semi-cook until that bloody girly man leaves this place," Johnny growled before he realised who he was talking to. "Oh. Hi Rei."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Hi," He said shortly before rushing in to rescue what was left of Johnny's breakfast. "This feels like I'm at home again," He commented as he poured in some of the batter Johnny had made into the saucepan. One good thing to be said for the Scotsman was that the batter was well made. It was just the cooking part he hadn't gotten the hang of.

"Why's that?" Johnny asked, leaning on the bench top and letting Rei do whatever he did to get his perfect pancakes.

"Because Kai can't cook either," Rei explained as he flipped one unburnt pancake on to a plate and poured the batter in for another.

Johnny smirked at that. "So you mean that the ever perfect Kai can't do something?"

"You can't cook either, you know," Rei reminded him.

Johnny scowled. "But we're not talking about me. We're talking about Mr 'I'm good at everything hear my roar'."

"And here I was thinking his last name was Hiwatari," Rei said, amused.

Rei didn't see Johnny stick his tongue out at the neko-jin's back. "Why do you have to defend him? It takes all of the fun out of paying him out behind his back."

Rei wrinkled his nose. "Why bother with that? It's normally funnier to insult him to his face. His reaction is always a true Kodak moment. _Especially_ if he doesn't have a comeback- or isn't game enough to use a little bit of violence." Rei smirked at the random mental images of Tyson in pain that crossed his mind.

Johnny grinned and accepted the plate of pancakes Rei gave him with a nod of thanks. He put the plate down and went in search of pancake toppings. "What do you want on yours?" He asked, indicating to Rei's stack of pancakes.

Rei shrugged. "Whatever you're having," He answered, leaning back against the bench. Talking to Johnny wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. So far the redhead hadn't mentioned anything about their night, sure he was probably still too distracted by the smell of pancakes but it was a good start.

Johnny produced a bottle of maple syrup. "Will this do?" He asked, holding it up for Rei to see.

Rei nodded and caught the bottle as Johnny threw it to him. He drizzled the sticky syrup over his pancakes with relish, enjoying the scent of hot pancakes. He passed the bottle to Johnny when the Scotsman stood up and moved over to his plate.

Johnny nodded his thanks and began to dig in a draw that he was pretty sure has some type of cutlery in it. When he had produced what he wanted he beckoned to Rei to follow him into a small dining room.

"I would have expected it to be somewhat… bigger," Rei said honestly, looking at the room, "This seems fairly normal."

"That's because it is," Johnny told him, "There's a big one down the hall a little way but I only ever use it for parties… and when I want to make people feel inferior," He added as an afterthought to himself.

Rei smirked. "Nice," He commented.

The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence. Rei was still frightened by the sheer _normality_ of it all. He didn't know what he had been expecting when he had actually realised where he was but it wasn't this.

Not that he was complaining.

When they had finished Rei went to collect the dishes but was stopped By Johnny's hand. "I actually know how to do this," The redhead told the neko-jin with a small smile.

Rei coloured slightly and nodded, "Ok then."

Johnny nodded once and collected Rei's plate. "Come on," He said beckoning towards the kitchen.

Once there, Johnny simply opened up a dishwasher that Rei hadn't noticed because its front was made to match the cupboards and put the dirty plates inside. Rei scowled. "That's cheating!" He told the Scotsman who only smirked in reply.

Rei rolled his eyes and sighed. He caught sight of the time on the kitchen clock. "Shit!" He said loudly, making Johnny's eyes widen.

"Eh?" The redhead asked intelligently.

"I have to get home," Rei explained, "Kai's probably going to be pissed that he didn't know where I was."

"No. I called him this morning when you were still asleep. He was really rude," Johnny said, wrinkling his nose, "I have no idea how you put up with him."

Rei coloured. "You called him?" He asked, "Now he's _really_ going to kill me. He doesn't really like you."

"You think?" Johnny asked sarcastically, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Rei grinned. "True. But I still really should get going."

Johnny sighed and nodded. "Ok then."

Rei frowned. "How exactly do I _get_ home?" He asked.

"Same way that you got here," Johnny told him. "Your car's outside. The fact that you could drive straight and still not remember a thing about last night frightens me."

Rei rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you let me drive."

"I didn't really have much choice in the matter," Johnny told him, "You weren't about to let me touch your baby."

Rei laughed. "True enough."

Johnny rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the kitchen toward the front door. "Come on," He said looking over his shoulder at Rei. He had a feeling Rei wouldn't actually remember how he had gotten into the house. "Give Kai my regards, won't you?" He asked.

Rei grinned. "Sure." They reached the door and Rei stopped in front of it awkwardly. "So… thanks for the pancakes and… stuff," He said, blushing.

Johnny grinned. "Anytime," He said, amused at how Rei turned an even deeper shade of red.

Rei opened the door to leave but was stopped by Johnny's hand on his arm. The neko-jin looked at the redhead, uncertain.

"Would you like to come out for dinner with me sometime?" Johnny asked, cheeks turning slightly pink at the cliché line.

Rei genuinely smiled. "I'd love to," He told Johnny, leaning toward the redhead and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, laughing at the look of shock on Johnny's face. "I'll give you a call when I get home," He promised.

Johnny nodded and let go of Rei's arm, leaving the neko-jin to walk outside toward his car. Before Rei could shut his door Johnny remembered something important.

"You owe me a shirt!"

**The End**

* * *

Please Tell me what you think


End file.
